


Colonial War (Coelacanth's Diary)

by Thrawn



Category: Dark Angel, Dino-Riders
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Gen, Invasion/occupation, Military Story, War-Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2022, Alien races calling themselves the Rulon Alliance have successfully conquered the Earth, in orbit of the Earth; a massive space-station has been completed by the use of human slave-labor… and colonies on other planets have been constructed via the same methods.</p><p>It is indeed a dark future, and it is rumored that Krulos, the Rulon Emperor plans to annihilate the human race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonial War (Coelacanth's Diary)

**Disclaimer:** Dino-riders belongs to Tyco, not me… Coelacanth, Jaguar, and Toothis are mine however. I do this for fun, no copyright infringement intended. Meanwhile Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and his co-workers, so again, no infringement intended.

**Coelacanth’s Diary: Colonial War.**

**By James Carmody.**

 

**The year is 2022, Alien races calling themselves the Rulon Alliance have successfully conquered the Earth, in orbit of the Earth; a massive space-station has been completed by the use of human slave-labor… and colonies on other planets have been constructed via the same methods.**

**It is indeed a dark future, and it is rumored that Krulos, the Rulon Emperor plans to annihilate the human race.**

**Place: What the humans used to call the “Manchurian-Siberian boarder”**

The hostile rule of the Rulons over the Chinese has provoked the Chinese’ old adversaries: the Russians to go to war in order to liberate the Chinese from their cruel overlords, but the war does not go well for the humans- as their forces are repeatedly bested by the alien “warfighters”, on the ground the war doesn’t go well ether- the aliens have landed enormous numbers of their own people in order to purge the earth of humans.

As the battle raged over Sting’s protectorate; I, Coelacanth, was in space-combat patrol over the planet in a warfighter when I saw three dreadnaught class starships traveling toward the planet angling at the battle-lines in Manchuria, and was ordered to engage the human fighters while the capital ships performed enemy-fighter-suppression duty through the use of artillery barrages.

In fifteen minuets we had reached the front lines and the situation became immediately apparent, the humans had a hundred-thousand squadrons and a quarter-million divisions- whereas we had twenty squadrons and fifty divisions; that’s in the garrison alone, plus seventy-five divisions closing on the battlefield from all directions and forty squadrons as a mobile force. Add to that the forces on the ships and space forces closing on the battle, or the hundred-thousand divisions of ‘expendables’.

As the Rulon warfighters began sweeping the battlefield of air support the dreadnaughts formed a kill-zone with their broadsides using lasers on the human fighters, meanwhile the Chinese expendables were sent into a close-in attack on the Russian troops, thereby buying time for the Rulon forces to set up positions to annihilate the human attack-force… by the use of laser-bazookas on the main concentrations, facilities, and armor, that is in small groups… and the use of laser-crossbows on the infantry. In addition, the warfighters dropped charges on the reserves, practically annihilating the reserve spearhead, and disrupting the front spearhead yet again, (after the Rulon infantry did so first, then the Rulon armor punched yet again through the scattered human armor.) Meanwhile the Rulon dreadnaughts were jinking and pursuit firing against the Russian air units, they would turn to one side, fire every battery that they could, then turn so the targeted air unit was directly ahead, fire again every thing that they could, turn to the other side and fire again.

Within three hours the entire battle was over and the human offensive had been crushed, again beneficial to us was the fact that the expendables were all killed off… no threat of rebellion.

　

While returning to orbital patrol, I received a message to take command of the siege of “Terminal City” the message went something as follows:

**Commander Coelacanth:**

**By order of his Imperial Majesty, Krulos,**

**You are ordered to take a full Shock Division, and secure what the humans call “Terminal City” as this ‘alleged’ “Freak Nation” has become a refuge for human police fleeing skirmishes with our garrison troops. The fall of this city, our strategists predict, will crush this new nation. I do not care about the city, level it if you deem it necessary to crush their resistance.**

**Kill all who resist, take prisoner those who do not resist, I am interested on experimenting on their ‘Trans-humans’ ,so do me a favor and please try to capture some of them, I care less about the Trans-genics and the humans, sell them to our labor consultants if you wish, but I want to test a theory about Trans-human DNA that I have.**

**Crush any hope the humans have!**

**Your Imperial Highness,**

**-Krulos.**

When given an order like this, it is urgent that it be followed through, so I set my course to the remains of Seattle and landed close to the fence that marks the boundary of Terminal City, the freighter-transport had already landed nearby, the order it turns out had been transmitted as soon as my order was received.

The captain of the heavy infantry requested my credentials, but after seeing the message that I had printed up in my Warfighter, he accepted my jurisdiction on this matter, “I want artillery posted around the perimeter to fire into the city, and infantry deployed in small parties to monitor the roads into and out of this compound.” then, in a voice loud enough for all of the troops to hear, “the infantry is to drive the enemy into traps, where the artillery will do the killing.”

 


End file.
